


And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] - Texte n°13 : « Orphelin »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: And I wanna cry, I wanna learn to love [FR] [13]
Category: Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel - James Luceno, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Can't handle all these feels, Don't cry Orson, I hate you James Luceno, Krennso, M/M, No need to give me more with “Catalyst”, One Shot, Rogue One: Catalyst Spoilers, There there..., You already gave me too many feels with the “Darth Plagueis” novel, it hurts, oh the feels, otp, “Galen” he said as if orphaned x'(
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Galen Erso avait fui Coruscant. Orson Krennic devait à présent gérer les conséquences émotionnelles de ce départ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Une phrase à la fin du roman « Catalyst » m'a bien marquée : « "Galen," he said, as if orphaned. » ("Galen," dit-il, comme devenu orphelin.) JAMES LUCENO M'A DONNÉ TROP DE FEELS AVEC SEULEMENT SIX MOTS, je déteste ce type x'(

La famille Erso avait réussi à quitter Coruscant, et personne ne savait où elle était partie. Orson se sentait vide, engourdi par le choc... Galen s'était envolé. Il l'avait trahi, il l'avait abandonné.

Le contrecoup de cette fuite toucherait directement le projet « Étoile de la Mort », mais même l'homme aussi accroché à sa carrière qu'était Krennic n'y pensa pas en premier lieu. Ses seules pensées étaient pour l'abandon qu'il venait de vivre.

Sans Galen, Orson se sentait comme orphelin. Désespéré, il murmura son nom (« Galen... »), le regard vide baissé vers le sol de durabéton. Cela ne fit évidemment pas revenir le scientifique envolé.

\- Galen ! cria-t-il, le visage levé vers le ciel coruscanti, rempli de véhicules serpentant entre les immeubles.

Désespoir. Douleur. Colère. Incompréhension. Vide. Ils s'étaient promis, tellement d'années auparavant, alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux étudiants sans histoires, qu'ils ne se laisseraient jamais tomber, peu importait le nombre d'années-lumières qui les sépareraient.

Galen avait brisé sa promesse, et Orson manqua de tomber à genoux sur le sol, asphyxié par l'horrible réalisation et ses émotions bouillonnantes. Une larme roula sur sa joue, en chute libre comme semblait l'avoir été leur relation, puisque Galen avait préféré fuir. Sans même dire au revoir, sans même s'excuser de l'avoir abandonné.

Krennic était déterminé à le retrouver, en fouillant toute la galaxie s'il le fallait, et à lui faire comprendre à quel point son départ l'avait fait souffrir.

**Author's Note:**

> Certes, Galen avait un petit problème avec le concept même de l'Étoile de la Mort... mais qu'il pense un peu à son meilleur ami avant de s'enfuir x'(


End file.
